Tranquil Rewrite
by JinxieBell
Summary: Witches don't always have green skin and warts. Some have red hair and pale skin. June Welsh grew up with the infamous Witch Twins, Alec and June Volturi. Of course they weren't always part of the Volturi. After being separated for almost five hundred years, they meet again, only the circumstances aren't so friendly. It'll take more than a bit of magic to solve this one.
1. Prologue

**AN: As it says on my profile, I've been working on re-writing my stories for a while now. I like the ideas of my stories, but I was a really awful writer. My characters were Mary-Sues and the cannon characters were OOC. Ugh. I'm working to get better! Thanks for supporting me guys!**

April 14th, 1508

The breeze was nice. It blew the wispy strands of my red curls across my face, tickling my nose. A light and content sigh escaped my lips. Quiet moments like this are what I lived for. I may act rash and loud at many moments, but to sit by the riverbank with a light breeze brushing against my skin couldn't be compared to anything. My fingers skimmed across the sand leisurely, relishing the silky feeling of the texture. Somewhere behind me, a twig snapped. My eyes snapped open as I stood up in a fluid movement. Anything could be out in those woods. My chest pounded in my chest, hammering against my collar bone. One of my hands was raised in a defensive way, prepared for anything.

"Oh, June. You needn't worry so much." A light voice laughed. I relaxed my stance and sank back into the sand with a smile.

"One can never be too careful out here." I chided, patting the soft sand next to me. The small blonde, one year my senior, slipped off her thread-bare shoes and dipped her toes into the calm stream. We sat in a comfortable silence for a long period of time. "How was your day?"

"Long. Father came home drunk last night again." Jane replied while she set her chin onto her knees. Her long hair fell down her back in gentle waves, glistening in the muted sunlight. My light grey eyes automatically scanned her skin for any sight of damage, narrowing when a purple bruise revealed itself on her shoulder bone.

"Jane-" I started through gritted teeth, but she cut me off.

"June, let it go. He does not mean it. He was drunk." She said sternly, her face setting into a firm expression. Every single time she gave the same excuse.

"No I will not let it go. It is not right that he abuses you. Does Alec know that this happened?" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest. My eyes turned venomous as I stared her down.

"Of course he knows, he is my twin." She snapped, returning my look with a glare. This subject always turned into a fight.

"We could tell someone and they could do something. The council does not take kindly to men who hit their children." As usual, my attempt to sway her on her vow of silence was futile. Her glare tightened for a moment before she turned it to the forest across the stream.

"You know nobody will care. You know what the town thinks of us. Ever since we were born they've all hated us. It is surprising that they have not burnt us as the stake yet." The last part was more of a mutter to herself, but it made me frown never the less.

"Do not say things like that, Jane."

"Why? You know it is true. I know it is true. They cast us out from the church, they spit on us in the street. It is going to happen soon. They think that we're witches. They treat us like this because they think that we're witches. They're going to kill us."

"I won't let it. I will not let my father allow it."

We fell into silence again, this time not so comfortable, and listened to the stream run. I drew my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them. Jane took a similar position in a silent way to console herself. This was our usual conversation, polite and friendly to begin with and then turning into an argument. How we remained friends was a mystery to both of us.

How would one describe Jane and I's relationship? We had met when we were both looking for fabric at the local store about six years ago. I had grabbed the fabric that she was eyeing, causing a fight to break out between us, ending in my having a black eye and her a split lip. After that we became enemies for a long time, but bonded over the creek after we had met there coincidentally because both of us were too stubborn to leave before the other. I met Alec a few months after Jane and I had decided that we didn't hate each other. He was cold and distant towards me for the most part, in a scarier way than Jane was when she hated me. Both of them never really opened up to me despite my attempts to grow our friendship further. After knowing each other for six years, we developed an odd sort of friendship. They talked to me, not in public, but never revealed anything more than the abuse that they faced at home. Alec and I had grown even closer as we grew older. I had developed a crush on him in the past two years or so, after I had turned fourteen. Now that I was at the age of sixteen, the emotions grew even stronger due to my…ahem…womanly urges.

"Alec and I will have to leave. We won't be able to come back." Jane finally breathed, breaking the silence. I swallowed and nodded. Of course they would. I was being selfish wishing that they would stay while they were living like this.

"I know." I responded, my voice losing its sharp tone.

"Alec and I will miss you. You are the one person in this town who doesn't hate us." She gave a dry laugh and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll miss you two as well." I sigh, my frown deepening once more. I had other friends, I guess, but nobody quite like Alec and Jane.

"You do know that you can come with us." I swallowed and nodded at her statement and offered a weak smile.

"I cannot. I have my mother and my papa and sister to think about. I can't leave." Of course it was more than that. I could not leave because my training was far from over. My powers were still developing.

"Jane."

We both jumped at the sound and turned around to see Alec leaning against a tree with his usual lack of expression. My heart skipped a beat as I soaked in his appearance. Old slacks, an untucked shirt, messy hair and perfectly brown eyes that were a shade lighter than Jane's

"We have to go. Father is waiting at home."

"Good evening, Alec." I said with a shy smile. Jane took notice of my change of mood with a light smirk on her pink lips.

"June. I trust you have had a relaxing day." He replied with a curt nod and a ghost of a smile on his lips. I've seen him smile so few times, but the ghost of his smile was always waiting for me.

"You are correct. Shall I walk home with you two?" I offer, standing up and brushing the sand off of my dress. I pulled Jane up and turned back to Alec.

"It's alright. Jane and I have a few things to discuss." He declined politely. "Although you may want to be home soon. You never know what lurks in the forest after dark."

"Of course." I turn to Jane with a slightly raised eyebrow. "See I told you things lurk in the forest."

"In the darkness, not in daylight." She retorted, her smirk growing even smugger. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Goodbye. It was nice to have your company today, Jane." I said with a nod in her direction. I met eyes with Alec and tried to contain my blush. "Alec."

"June."

The two twins departed together into the line of trees. As I watched the sun sink behind the horizon, I headed back to my home where my family waited. Daylight was fading from the tip of our house as I walked through the gate and into the faded white building. My mother was in her chair, reading from a leather bound book, my sister playing with her cloth dolls, and my father writing something down. Anther mundane day. And the days after were mundane as well, and soon the mundane days turned into mundane weeks, and soon a month had passed without any major even. Except for one. Alec and Jane were gone.

The reaction to this was not anything big. Nobody actually cared, although they were all grateful for their disappearance. I was the only one who seemed burdened by their absence. My mother made sure that I had almost no time to grieve about it as a way to distract me. Every day was a different and new training. New spells, new potions, and new rituals. My younger sister, Maria, was by my side the whole time as I learned, pushing me to become better. At night she would crawl into the bed we shared and curl into my side as a way to comfort me. I would run my hand through her freshly-brushed curls in a soothing rhythm until she fell asleep and I could be left to my silent thoughts.

Every day I thought about Jane and Alec, wondering where they were now. If they were dead or alive. If they had found a new place to live. Many emotions would run through me as I thought about them, a popular one being guilt. The reason that they were run out of town was because there were supposed witches living among the people of our small town. If I hadn't done that bit of magic that one day…I would always sigh and shake my head when my thoughts would lead me to this. I was young. I couldn't have known that people would notice. Jane and Alec wouldn't hate me would they if they had known, would they?

"June. Pay attention."

My mother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. We stood in the basement of our house with four bowls full of water, earth, fire, and a ball of wind. I was supposed to put the four elements together in harmony, but so far all I was succeeding in doing was making small explosions.

"To put the four elements together, you have to bring complete and utter peace to your soul." My mother chided, standing outside of the chalk circle that connected the elements.

"I'm trying. I'm trying." I muttered, pressing my pale fingers to my temples and slowly massaging them.

"Would you rather be out looking for eligible young suitors?" My mother asked with a twinkle in her pale eyes.

"Oh please no. Mrs. Greyson has already enquired about it many times over tea yesterday." I moaned, huffing irritably. I closed my eyes once more and held out my hands with a deep breath. I felt the connection from my fingertips to each element, and urged them toward me. I brought my hands together slowly, melding the opposing elements together. I felt the resistance as they met each other, but pushed against them.

"Very goo-" My mother was cut off as a muffled scream that reached our ears. My hands fell, dropping the elements to the floor, making the air and fire dissolve into nothing.

"What was that?" I questioned, my heart racing. Our town was extremely small and quiet. A scream was rarely heard unless it was that of a child.

"Stay here." My mother commanded, racing up the old wooden steps. Maria came running down and into my arms, tears sparkling in her eyes. Her five-year-old features were buried into my stomach as she snuggled into me.

"There's scary people outside and they're hurting everyone." She sobbed, shaking like a leaf. I held her close and pressed my nose into her brown curls.

"It's alright, Maria. Muma won't let them hurt us." I assured her. This statement wasn't only made in an attempt to comfort her, but also to comfort myself. "Maria, honey, what did these people look like?"

"They were really pale and fast."

"Maria, baby, did they have red eyes?"

"Yes."

I gripped Maria even more desperately, fear growing inside of my stomach. Where was my mother? Even she couldn't handle a massive amount of vampires. I pulled away from Maria and took her hand tightly. We couldn't remain trapped down here. I yanked her up the stairs, the screaming of multiple people intensifying. I dragged Maria to a closet with a false bottom and practically shoved her inside. There was only room for one. It was used for storing sewing supplies, but now it would be used to save a life.

"Junie do not go." She cried, refusing to let go of my hand. I pried my fingers from her and bit my lip to keep from crying.

"I'll be back, honey. I promise. Just stay here. Don't come out until one of us comes to get you." I commanded in a constricted voice before shutting her in. I placed my hands on the hatch and made her scent and heartbeat almost undetectable. It was all that I could do. I was still training. After I made sure that she was safe, I ran from the house and to the front yard. The first thing I saw was fire. My mother stood in the yard, her red hair out of its usually tight bun. My father was nowhere in sight, but I saw bodies littering the streets. My heart dropped at the thought of him being one of them. I ran to my mother and stood by her side, helping her mold and move the fire to keep the pale figures at bay. Our fire worked for a good amount of time until one pale figure got too close and sunk his teeth into my mother's arm. I screamed in raged and sent a plume of fire in his direction. He fled back to a safe distance with a burn mark on his neck. Mother continued to fight with fire, sweat beading on her forehead. The fight seemed to drag on until at some unknown signal, the vampires disappeared. My mother and I took a few moments to make sure it wasn't a trick before we let our guard down. My mother swayed where she stood before falling into my arms.

"Muma, muma!" I kept breathing, lowing her to the ground. She bit her lip as a green tint crept around the edges of her face.

"June, I-I am sorry." She whispered, touching my face. Vampire venom had a fifty-fifty chance of either killing us or making us immortal.

"No, no, no, no." I cried over and over again. "Don't let me be alone. I don't want to be alone."

"Find Elizabeth Kings. She will teach you now." She said weakly, her arm falling back to the ground.

"No, no, muma. Y-you will teach me. You're going to be fine." I sob over and over again. My mother let her eyes flutter shut, causing me to panic. I grabbed her bitten arm and felt around for the venom, pulling it to my own body. "You're going to be fine. You're going to be fine."

I felt the heat of the venom begin to sear my bones and veins, causing me to let go and fall backwards. I weakly reached out to touch her neck, crying out in anguish when I felt no pulse of any kind. The mixture of physical and emotional pain made it almost unbearable. I screwed up. I didn't save my mother. I was about to die. Maria was going to be left alone in this world. I let my head fall back and a scream rip through my throat before I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

I didn't die. I woke up later, the fire that my mother and I started was gone. My mother's body was pale and lifeless. The town was quiet. Nothing made any kind of noise. I looked at my hand in front of me and frowned. What happened? Was I immortal? I didn't feel any different. My heart pounded as I realized that I had forgotten about Maria. I stood up and wobbled to the door of my house and wrenched it open. I stumbled to the closet and dug inside to the trap door. I yanked it open and stared.

Maria was gone.

"Maria? Maria?" I shouted, standing up and searching around the house. No response greeted me. I was breathing heavily as fire raced through my veins again. This time hate-driven and rage-filled fire. I let out a loud scream and felt burning fire surround me once more as I fell to my knees. I will find who did this. And they will pay.


	2. Broken Peace

**AN: Well this is still happening. I'm on break, so expect lots of updates! Love you guys!**

December 29th, 2015

_Mayfield, Colorado_

"Just breathe, June. It's a simple ritual." Elizabeth chided, running her hand along my outstretched arm to adjust the position of it. I obliged, taking in a deep breath and loosening my fingers further. The thunder rumbled overhead ominously which caused a smile to creep onto my pink lips. A crack resounded around the woods, and I thrust a hand into the air. I felt the electricity run through my arm and into my body. The feeling of pure energy forced my silvery eyes open. I moved my other arm and directed it to the jar at my feet. After a moment of concentration, I forced the lightning from my body and into the jar, which Elizabeth capped neatly.

"Bloody hell." I muttered, placing a hand on my forehead. Complete exhaustion overwhelmed me for a minute while I regained my bearings. Elizabeth stood to the side with the jar of lightning in one hand and a satisfied smirk on her face. The twenty-two year old brunette set the jar gingerly in the wicker basket at her feet before kicking at the circle that we dug around me to break it. As the enchantment broke, the rain that I was being protected from poured down on me.

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" She laughed, picking up the basket and turning her vivid green eyes to me. I shot her a look, causing her to laugh and toss me an umbrella. I gratefully opened it before I responded.

"Maybe for you. I, on the other hand, was just containing lightning in my body." I argued, but with a light grin forming on my lips again. "Why couldn't have Zack or Annabelle do this?"

"Because you are, excuse me, you _were _the only one who couldn't redirect lightning yet." She sighed, beginning the walk back to the estate.

"And yet, I'm still the best at manipulating fire." I said smugly, catching up to her and walking with a slight bounce in my step next to her.

"You're such a child." She scoffed, rolling her eyes as my immature behavior.

"Well I am the youngest of our group." I pointed out, earning me a slap across the back of my head.

"Oh hush."

We reached the back of the grand white house, I felt myself shaking my head again. Elizabeth was the owner of the estate, and due to her obsession with the 'Southern Belle' culture. It had apparently been the highlight of her immortal life. A lawn sprawled out from the house, a porch circling the grand structure. On the porch, a variety of potted plants and a single wooden porch swing blew slightly in the breeze. It wasn't in accordance with my style, which was a more modern view, but it was beautiful never the less.

"Did you get it?" A voice called from the kitchen as we walked inside.

"Yes, she managed to do it." Elizabeth responded as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well it took her long enough." The voice teased, the comment more directed towards me.

"Shut up, Zack." A scowl replaced my smile as I kicked off my boots and tossed my umbrella in a corner.

"Liz, did you honestly let her out wearing boots with shorts? I expected more from you." Annabelle gasped in mock disapproval, while shaking her head. I rolled my eyes as the blonde's antics, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I thought that you'd be proud that I wore boots instead of sandals for once." I joked, nudging her tan shoulder with my pale one.

"Yes, but I'm surprised that Liz didn't have a heart attack at your outfit. You know how she gets when it comes to fashion. I swear she's going to trade us for the chance to be on Project Runway one of these days." She snorted with her brown orbs glittering mischievously.

"I would never do that!" Liz denied from the kitchen.

"You would so, and you know it!" I sang back, looping my arm through Annabelle's and continuing with her to the kitchen. The kitchen was one of my favorite places in the house, not only because of the food, but because of the windows that covered almost every wall. At the moment, the spoken windows were closed because of the rain, but they gave a beautiful view of the garden when it wasn't ten p.m. or during a thunderstorm.

"Here let me dry your hair. You look like a drowned rat." Annabelle laughed, running her fingers through my damp ringlets. With every touch of her fingers, my hair returned to its dry, unruly, and springy state. I thanked her and reached across to the bowl of potatoes that Zack had set on the table. Unfortunately, before my finger reached its mark, the raven-haired boy in particular slapped my hand away.

"You suck, Zack." I scowled and cradled my red hand against my chest.

"Don't eat before everything is ready." He growled, shooting me a smug look.

"You're so OCD." I complained loudly as I took my seat at the table.

"You're so ADHD." He retorted in a nasally voice. My eyes narrowed at that sound.

"I do not sound like that."

"Oh trust me, you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Both of you shut up!" Liz shouted over both of us. I sat back in my chair with a huff.

"He started it." I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes for a moment and drifted back to the lonely stream that I shared with two other teenagers. The place where I was calm and serene. The time when I used a proper tongue and etiquette. In the company of two people who I cared for.

"June. Hey wake up." Annabelle said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I opened my eyes and sat up in my chair. Food was laid across the table, potatoes, turkey, corn, and rolls. I rubbed my eyes and sat back up, leaning my elbows on the table.

"Sorry, I guess I'm exhausted." I mumbled, dragging my hands across my face.

"Do you want to go lie down?" Elizabeth offered, but I shook my head.

"No, no. I'm starving." I yawned, blinking the sleepiness out of my eyes. I reached for the potatoes again, but my hand was slapped away for the second time tonight.

"Prayer first." Elizabeth chided as she grabbed my and Zack's respective hands. I nodded and grabbed Annabelle's. "Dear Lord, thank you for this food and for the gift of a thunderstorm tonight. Amen."

"Amen." We all chorused. I grabbed the potatoes once more, daring Zack to slap my hand away again, and plopped a spoonful of potatoes onto my plate. Dinner progressed, and soon we were being sent to our rooms to sleep.

Well, Annabelle and I at least. Zack and Elizabeth stayed up a bit longer because they told us that they had to discuss 'adult things', but Annabelle and I knew better than to believe that. Annabelle and I said our goodnights and departed to our separate rooms. I stared at her closed door for a moment and smiled. These three people have grown so close to me in the past few centuries. When I had first came here I was cold, angry, and distant from all of them. It took me a long time to be comfortable around them, but the decision to let them in was the best decision of my life. I laid in my bed and curled around my plushy comforter. My room was much more modern than any of the others. I don't know why I loved modern technology so much. It just fascinated me.

_'I wonder if Alec and Jane would like all of this new technology.' _I thought to myself, squeezing my eyes shut.

Alec and Jane. I always wondered about what happened to them. I searched for them after I spent almost ten years of searching for any trace of Maria, but like my sister, I had found nothing. Now as I thought about my past, I felt the usual numbness hit my stomach. I no longer sobbed for hours on end at the thought of them, but felt a feeling of numb loss. Maria's would hit me the hardest though. My mind wandered to memories of my sister, of Alec and Jane, of the stream. The trickling stream that sounded like the notes of a music box. After what felt like seconds, I drifted to sleep.

Sunlight is irritating sometimes. It is great to get a tan from. It's great for warming you up. It's awful when it's shining in your eyes at 7:30 a.m. when you want to sleep. I groaned and rolled over in the bed, pulling the covers over my head again. This was useless of course. My mind was telling me to wake up and start the day while my body was saying 'aw hell nah.'

"Alright then. Time to get up." I mumbled to myself, rolling out of bed. Literally. I landed on the floor with a groan and slowly made myself wake up enough to get dressed. I threw on a random pair of shorts and a T-shirt that said something about the Winchesters before I departed my room to get something to each from my favorite room in the house. The kitchen.

I was the only one up, of course, so I had full reign of the polished marble counters. I started a cup of coffee while I popped a bagel into the toaster. While the two were cooking, I went to the pantry and filled a cup with dog food. At the sound of food being put into their bowls, our Black Labs came rushing down the stairs, most likely from Zack's room. I smirked at the thought of them using his stomach as a launching pad to race to the kitchen. Sure enough, minutes later Zack stumbled down while clutching his stomach. I laughed and continued with my routine, putting my coffee cup under the expresso maker for a shot of expresso.

"I hate you, June Welsh." Zack growled as he grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch from the pantry. "You're so annoying."

"And you still eat Cinnamon Toast Crunch even though you're twenty-one." I retorted with a smirk. He shot me a playful glare and smiled.

"I can assure you that you'll be eating them when you turn my age." He laughed, pouring a bowl.

"Uh, Zack?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot. We don't age anymore, do we?"

"Yeah." I sighed as I set my bagel and coffee at the table. "Do you ever think that immortality is a burden?"

There was a beat of silence before he responded.

"Some days. But others it's great because we can help people due to our knowledge of the past."

"That was one of the wisest and non-stupidest things that I have ever heard come out of your mouth." I stated, pretending to wipe a tear away from my eyes. His words did help me though. They comforted me in a way. Zack rolled his eyes and looked at the two labs who sat by the sliding glass door longingly.

"Midnight, Estrella, out." Zack commanded with a grin, sliding the door open. The dogs ran outside happily, their tongues lolling out of their mouths. Complete peace filled me as I sipped my coffee and watched our dogs play in the backyard.

"Good morning, my dears." Elizabeth said as she descended the stairs about an hour later.

"Morning Liz." Zack and I greeted, both of us not looking up from what we were doing. I was reading a book of astrological spells and he was reading The New York Times.

"I'm guessing that Annabelle is still sleeping like the dead?" I asked, although it was more of a statement.

"Of course. Would you expect anything less?" She scoffed, leaning over Zack's shoulder to scan the newspaper. After finding nothing of great interest, she pecked him on the cheek and began the process of making herself breakfast. Halfway through her meal-making routine, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Elizabeth said, setting down the pitcher of orange juice and briskly walking to the door. I listened to it open and heard a grabbled greeting. Zack and I both got up and peeked into the hall curiously, watching Elizabeth talk to a pale bulky man and a gorgeous blonde.

"Man that guy is ripped." Zack whispered.

"That girl makes me look like the Witch of the West. Not the Wicked version." I respond quietly with a small pout on my lips. The two people peered over Elizabeth's shoulder with their strange golden eyes, causing us to retreat back into the kitchen. "Oh gosh I think they heard us."

"We can talk more comfortably in the sitting room." Elizabeth said, and a second later we heard footsteps walking farther away.

"What do you suppose that's about?" Zack asked, looking into the entrance hall again.

"Why don't we find out?" I replied mischievously. I crept into entrance hall and put my hand on the closed door that lead to the sitting room. I closed my eyes, and when I reopened them, there was a circular hole where my hand was.

"What are you doing?" Zack hissed, shoving my shoulder.

"It's like one-way glass, stupid." I rolled my eyes and peered into the room. I peeled my ears to try and hear the conversation, but didn't prevail. "Can you read lips?"

"Why in the hell would I know how to read lips?" He snapped, crossing his arms. "Try a sense enhancing charm."

"I never learned that! It was the most useless lesson ever!"

"Doesn't seem so useless right now, does it?"

"You're the worst." I grumbled, pressing my ear against the keyhole.

"-turi. We aren't asking you to fight, only to witness." The blonde woman said.

"I cannot just leave. We've been gathering ingredients for a potion for months now. The blue moon is coming soon, and that only happens once every hundred years." Elizabeth sighed, and I knew that she was twisting the ring on her finger to think. "But I may have a solution."

"Hey guys, what are you-" Annabelle started sleepily as she walked down the steps across from us.

"Shh!" Zack and I hissed, putting our fingers to our lips. We pointed to the door, which woke her up enough to rush over. Anything that had to do with snooping gained her interest quickly. We all pressed our ears against the door, but it was quiet. A second later the door swung open, revealing Elizabeth and the two mystery figures.

"June, how do you feel about rain and lots of trees?" Elizabeth asked, biting her lip to stifle a laugh.

"What?" I squeaked out from my position underneath Zack and Annabelle.

"We need your help." The mystery man said, grinning.

"Oh, well in that case. Sign her up." Zack laughed.


	3. Petty Fears

**AN: Another update! So if you guys could review, that would be great. I'd love to know what you guys think of the rewrite, especially if you've read the old story! Thanks!**

Chapter 3

December 29th, 2015

_Mayfield, Colorado _

"Zack, shut up." I grumbled, elbowing his side. "You may have just signed me up for prostitution."

"But, June. You're so good at it!" He teased while rubbing his side and trying to untangle his legs from Annabelle's.

The bulky man laughed loudly while the blonde woman smirked at our tangled figures. My cheeks were red, along with Annabelle's, as we detangled ourselves from each other and brushed off the invisible dirt off of our clothes. Annabelle self-consciously brushed through her matted blonde curls with her fingers, glancing at the blonde woman with the hit of envy that I had on my face earlier.

"Zack, June, Annabelle. This is Rosalie and Emmett Cullen." Elizabeth said, giving us a pointed look. "Rosalie, Emmett, this is my coven."

"Wait a moment. They don't look like witches. They look kind of like vampires, except…" Annabelle trailed off in thought, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Their eyes?" Elizabeth finished the statement with a nod. "They have a different diet than most vampires."

"Oh, so did you hear the whole conversation about the lip-reading thing?" Zack questioned, smiling sheepishly. I bit my lip in embarrassment at the thought of them hearing everything that we had said.

"For the record, I wasn't feeling well that lesson day." I injected, shooting Elizabeth an apologetic look.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth questioned as she narrowed her eyes. I shot Emmett and Rosalie a pleading look and they smiled whilst shaking their heads.

"Nothing." Emmett responded, winking at us.

"We're getting off topic. We still have to get back." Rosalie hinted while giving Emmett a pointed look.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth blinked and turned her green orbs back to me. "My old friend, Carlisle, is in a bit of trouble. Very long story short, there's been a mix-up and the Volturi are after them. I need you to go to Forks, Washington for me."

"So…you want me to fight?" I asked in confusion. And then I remembered the small part of their conversation that I heard. "No, not fight. Witness right?"

"Carlisle wouldn't ask you to fight, he's too kind for that." Elizabeth nodded, resting her hand on her hip and smiling. "We can't all leave because of the Blue Moon ritual, but I can't let Carlisle down because of how much he's helped me in the past. You've progressed greatly since your training started with me, and I think that you're ready to go out on your own."

I let my mouth pop open as I stared at her blankly. Go out on my own? I hadn't been out of the state border since I'd come to live with them. I'd been too scared of what lied outside of my little bubble. I didn't want to lose anyone again. I didn't want to get close to anyone who was vulnerable. I knew that Elizabeth, Zack, and Annabelle could handle themselves, but I couldn't afford to make friends with a mortal.

"B-but. I-I can't go out _alone_." I protested weakly, feeling my head spinning slightly. Most people would jump at the chance to get out of here and explore the world, but I was more interested in keeping people out. It was like reverse claustrophobia. I liked my familiar estate and tightly wooded forest.

"June. You've been avoiding the rest of the world for too long. It's for a week at most. Please do this for me." Elizabeth said softly, coming forward to place a hand on my shoulder. I stared her in the eyes for a few second before nodding slowly.

"Alright. But you have to buy me the complete ten seasons of Supernatural." I bargained with a self-satisfied smirk. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"As much as I hate that show, fine. Thank you for this, June." Elizabeth sighed, squeezing my shoulder slightly. I returned her smile and shrugged out of her grip.

"Well, I guess that I should pack." I stated while offering a smile at our guests. "I'll be down in five minutes."

I made my way to my room, gazing around at it for a moment before grabbing the black suitcase that was under my bed. What was the world like now? Was it like the reality shows that Annabelle and I would make fun of? Was it like High School Musical? Or any of the musicals that we would watch? It couldn't have changed that much…my mind was drawn to Jersey Shore and I shuttered. Oh gosh, please don't let the world actually be like that. I didn't really pay attention to what I was packing, only making sure that it was enough for about a week. Once everything was packed, I looked around my room to see if there was anything else that I wanted to take. I realized with a start that I had nothing really of sentimental value. No stuffed animals I was fond with. No pictures of my coven. Nothing from my old home. I threw in two spell books and my Dean Winchester bobble head before I decided that my bag was full enough.

"Hey, hun." I turned around and smiled at Annabelle as she leaned against the doorway to my room.

"Hey." I replied, re-zipping my bag and dropping it to the floor.

"Don't worry. This trip will be good for you." She assured me, grabbing my bag for me and beginning our decent down the stairs. I followed and shrugged.

"I guess so. I'm not sure. I was in a pretty dark place when I was alone in Europe. I know that where I'm going isn't that far away, but I'm still scared. What if something happens? What if the Volturi decide to fight? What if I come back and you guys aren't here? What if-" I begin to ramble, but Annabelle cut me off.

"June, bad things happen in the world. But that doesn't mean that we should just hide out for our whole lives." Annabelle said gently, pausing on the stairs and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We can try." I mutter, but smile anyway.

"Have fun while you're away." Annabelle laughed, setting my bag down in the entrance hall. Everyone had departed to the porch, which was sunny despite it being December. "Enjoy the snow. Heaven knows the last time you saw snow."

"Maybe I'll build a snowman in your honor." I mused, placing my hand on the handle of my bag gently. "Thanks Annabelle. I'll miss you."

"It's only a week, chica. Don't be so dramatic." She scoffed, reaching forward to hug me tightly. "I'll miss you too, though."

I squeezed her tightly and then grabbed my bag once more. Annabelle helped me take it outside where the others were chatting casually. Zack and Elizabeth took turns telling me goodbye, Elizabeth telling me that I'd be fine and that to call her if I needed anything and Zack telling me to lose my virginity before I came back to which I responded by hitting his shoulder with all the power in my short arm. He rolled his eyes and rubbed the spot where I hit him before ruffling my copper curls affectionately.

"I'll miss you, June." He told me earnestly. "Stay safe."

"I will." I assured him, smiling. A surge of warmth went through my chest at their level of caring for me. It meant more to me than they could have imagined. I took a shaky breath before loading my bag into the trunk of Emmett and Rosalie's car and sliding into the back. Elizabeth, Zack, and Annabelle waved at me as the car rolled down the gravel driveway and I waved back until they were no longer in my sight.

"We'll be there in about ten hours." Emmett announced from the front seat. "You might want to get comfortable and take a nap. Thank you for riding with Cullen Airlines."

"Wait. Isn't Washington, like, twenty hours away?" I questioned, thinking back to the geography that Elizabeth had taught me. Emmett looked back at me, which was terrifying because he was driving, and grinned.

"Not in this car." He responded slyly. One second later, the engine growled and I was pressed back into my seat. I fumbled for the seat belt at my shoulder and fastened it tightly. I let my head rest against the back of the seat, feeling my late night and early morning creeping into my mind, but sat up quickly.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked shyly, fidgeting with my fingers in my lap.

"Go ahead." Rosalie said, looking at me through the review mirror. I tried not to blush as I opened my mouth and nervously asked if people acted like Snooki in real life. Emmett and Rosalie both began to roar with laughter, again scary because Emmett was both pounding the wheel with laughter while driving, causing me to duck my head. Rosalie noticed me and sent me a reassuring smile. "No. People do not act like Snooki in real life."

"Thank God." I mumbled, leaning back against the seat again. I let my eyes shut and my mind drift to unconsciousness.

"June. We're here."

I pulled myself out of my dreamless sleep and blinked a few times, not exactly sure where I was, before I remembered the events of this morning. The sun was setting on the horizon line, and the clock on the dash of the car read 4:47.

_'Wow, I actually slept for the whole time.' _I thought to myself as I climbed out of the car. Snow softly fell from the sky, landing gently in my hair. _'I guess hibernation mode took over.'_

"Emmett, Rosalie." Someone said from the porch. A motherly looking woman rushed down from the steps and engulfed the two in a tight hug. I stood by the car awkwardly with my suitcase in my hand, watching their interactions carefully. The cold bit at my skin which was a given because I was in a pair of shorts, a T-shirt, and tennis-shoes. I shivered slightly and wrapped an arm around myself. The woman noticed me and frowned. "Oh, the poor dear is freezing in her shoes. Come on in, my dear."

"Thank you." I replied gratefully, picking up my suitcase and quickly following her inside.

"I'm Esme. Are you Elizabeth?" She questioned, taking my bag from me. I was about to protest, but she saw the look on my face and waved it away.

"Actually my name is June. Elizabeth is my mentor." I explained, looking around the grand house. It was like my room…but even better. I stared in awe at the wide windows, white furnishings, and flat screen T.V's that I could see in the kitchen and living room as we walked by them.

"It's lovely to meet you, June." Esme said warmly, opening a door at the end of the hallway and setting my bag down inside. "I'll give you some time to settle in. Come down to the kitchen when you're hungry."

"Thank you Esme." I answered gratefully. After she left, I sat down on the large bed and ran my hand of the silky covers. Upon investigation, I discovered that the drawers were empty so that I could put my clothes inside, but I decided not to. I wasn't about to make myself at home here. I was slightly disappointed in myself for not staying awake to look at the scenery from Colorado to here. I promised myself that I would stay awake on the stay back. I dug my phone out from my bag and sent a text to Annabelle.

_Made it safely. Everything's going well so far._

I threw my simple black touchscreen onto the bed as I waited for her to respond. I walked to the large window that overlooked the backyard and watched the numerous vampires gathered there. I wondered what they would be like when I met them. Would they like me? My phone buzzed on me bed. After I grabbed it, I quickly read the text and smiled.

_Good! Have fun and be safe! Oh, and Zack says that he misses you. _

My phone buzzed, but this time the text was from Zack.

_I didn't say that I miss you. I wanted to remind you to have sex before you return._

I scoffed and tossed my phone back onto my bed. Of course Zack would say that. I glanced out the window once more and bit my lip. Now was a good time as ever to meet everyone. I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before making my way downstairs. When I got downstairs, I was surprised to be met by two very tan people.

"Uh. Hello." I greeted in confusion when I ran into them on the way outside. They stared at me for a moment, the younger one smiling.

"You aren't a vampire." The older one stated.

"Neither are you." I countered, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow. The older one grinned and outstretched his hand.

"Jacob." He said and nudged the younger one's shoulder. "And this is Seth."

"It's nice to meet you." I told them, shaking Jacob's hand. "So. You aren't vampires. Are you just people on steroids that they hired to help?"

"Werewolves." Jacob explained simply, rolling his eyes.

"Like we haven't heard the steroids thing before." Seth scoffed by his side. "So what are you? You don't smell like a werewolf or a vampire. Or even like Nessie."

"Nessie? Well I'm not the Loch Ness monster if that's what you're asking." I snorted.

"Oh, she hasn't met Nessie yet." Seth breathed in realization.

"You guys keep the Loch Ness monster here? Holy crap!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Do you even know why you're here?" Jacob chuckled, crossing his arms.

"Nope." I replied, popping the 'p' casually.

"You're in for one heck of a ride then." Jacob said as he gestured to the glass doors that led to the backyard. I nodded and slid open the door, shivering at the cold again. "Wait, you never told us what you are."

"Hm. Take a wild guess." I said as I ran my hands over my arms and stomach, materializing the black pea-coat on my body. Manifesting clothing was one of Elizabeth's specialties, so it was one of the earliest things that I learned.

"A witch?" Seth questioned, peering over Jacob's shoulder. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest. I was hoping of more of an oh-my-gosh-that-was-the-coolest-thing-that-I've-seen-ever reaction, but I suppose if I turned into a wolf every now and again, I wouldn't be surprised by most things.

"You'll be useful then." Jacob said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out the door.

"Oh gee. Thanks. You sure know how to make a girl feel special." I muttered, rolling the door shut behind me with a scowl set on my lips.


	4. AN

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! I only just got my computer back a week ago. I have good new and bad news.

Bad News: This isn't an update! Sorry! I'm currently working hard on the next chapter, but it will be another week before it's finished and edited!

Good News: I'll actually start updating on a regular basis! There won't be anymore monthly gaps between chapters! Oh and I just got done working on this! It's a trailer for Tranquil, and I thought that I'd share it with you guys! Click on the link on my profile!

Thank you all so much for supporting my story and me. I appreciate it so much! Stay classy, my loves!

~Rose


End file.
